Life
by CSIrebel
Summary: Disclaimer: I dont own CSI or their characters. It's about Catherine and Gil's life together as adults. This one may have a lot of Cliffhangers and short, short chapters. rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I know short, but more to come...

Gil: Baby where are you?

His wife was planing something, but he didn't know.

Catherine: You're getting warmer.

H turned into their room and when his back was turned to her, she came out and hid behind him. When he turned around he jumped about 10 feet into the air. Catherine was laughing.

Gil: God Damn it

Catherine: I'm sorry baby, but I just had to.

Gil: Well we need to start getting ready for work.

Catherine: Fine.

They got ready and made their way to the truck. Gil drove do to Catherine's condition even though the doctor said she could drive for a little bit.

Catherine: Baby you do know Ecklie can't know about us right, and can't know the whole truth.

Gil: Yea I know.

They reached the lab and headed in. Catherine went to the break room, while Gil went to his office for the cases. He came into the break room and saw everyone in there. Catherine stood up and went to his side.

Gil: Guys me and Catherine have some big news.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Catherine: I'm Pregnant!

Everyone, but Sara came over to them and congratulated them. Sara hates Catherine because she is with Gil and not her, but she comes up with an idea. Since Catherine can't go on a case, Gil will go on a case with Sara. While Sara is with Gil and the others on a case, Catherine walked to Ecklie's office.

Ecklie: Come in

Catherine: I have to tell you something.

Ecklie: Ok shoot.

Catherine: I'm pregnant by this guy who raped me.

Ecklie: OK, just please stay behind and do paperwork.

Catherine: OK.

She left Ecklie's office and headed to her office to do paper work, while Sara filled Gil's head with lies.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sara: Gil I have to tell you something. I saw Catherine with this guy a few nights ago and she was making out with him, but before I could blink she and him was in a dark alley with him making all kinds of sexual sounds.

Gil: What!  
After that was said they went quiet. An hour later Gil and Sara returned to the lab. Gil went to find Catherine, he found her in the break room getting something to eat.

Gil: Catherine!

Catherine: What?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Gil: I want a divorce!

Catherine stunned by this, started to have tears fall from her eyes.

Catherine: Why? What did I do?

Gil: You know what you did!

Catherine: No I don't.

Gil stormed out of the room, leaving Catherine. She had tears falling from her eyes and started to head to her office, but she was stopped by Nick. He wrapped his arms around her, but she escaped out his embrace. Once reaching her office she locked her door and went to the little couch and cried as hard as she could. Gil was the love of her life and she didn't even know what she did. Gil was walking pass her office when he heard her crying. He felt bad about making her cry, so he went into his office and locked the door. Nick who knew how to unlock Catherine's door, unlocked it and walked in. When he saw her on the couch crying it broke his heart.

Catherine: Close the damn door, lock it and keep the lights off.

Nick did as he was told then he walked over to her and sat on the floor. He took her hand and stroked it softly.

Nick: Cath

Catherine: Just leave me be please.

Nick: Fine, but I'll be back to check on you.

Catherine: Fine, but lock the door on your way out.

Nick left, locking the door like he was told. She got up and went to her desk, turning on the computer when she sat down. She opened her e-mail up and began to write.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER5**

_Dear Gil,_

_I don't know what I did, but I hope you will still be in your child's life. I still love you and hope we can fix this._

_Love,_

_Catherine _

She sent it to him and waited for him to respond. As she waited she was looking back at all her photos, then he responds.

_Dear Catherine,_

_Sara was telling me how she saw you with another man and having sex with him in a dark alley. Yes I will still be in my child's life when it is born._

_Gil_

She read his response and was pissed.

_Gil,_

_You know I wouldn't cheat on you, plus you know I don't like having sex in dirty places._

_Love,_

_Catherine _

He read her response and was remembering this.

_Catherine,_

_You know I forgot all about that, I am so sorry baby, I can't believe I let her fill my head with lies._

_Love_

_Gil._

Catherine read this and starts to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Catherine gets up and walks over to Gil's office, still red eyes and tears falling. She knocked and he answered, but when he opened the door she collapsed into him. He carried her over to his desk. He sat down and then placed her on his lap. After an hour of her not waking he called up Doc Robbins. When Doc got to his office he came in, closing and locking the door so he is not bothered. He examined her and came to the conclusion that....


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She was just exhausted. Doc left to go do an autopsy for a new case. Gil got up with Catherine in his arms and walked out. He passed Nick and told him he is acting supervisor for the night. Gil carried her out to the truck and head to their house. Once there he carried her into the house and up stairs to their room. After covering her up he went and changed into something comfy. Climbing into the bed and falling asleep in a matter of minutes. About 3 hours after reaching the house Catherine woke up.

Catherine was rubbing her head.

Catherine: What happened?

Gil woke up to Catherine stirring around.

Gil: What's wrong?

Catherine: What happened, I mean all I remember is what happened before I reached my office.

Gil: Well you started to e-mailed me and we made up cause I explained to you what I was told. You came to my office and then you collapsed into me. I had Doc check you out and he said you were just exhausted.

Catherine: Oh..Ok?

She went to change into something comfy and then laid down. Gil laid down and wrapped Catherine into his embrace, both falling asleep in a matter a minutes. Lindsey called from her friends house, to see if her mom was home. Upon hearing the phone ring, she grabbed her phone, looking at the number she answers.

Catherine: Hello

Lindsey: Mommy I need you and Gil here ASAP.

Fear in the 10 year old's voice. With concern in Catherine's voice.

Catherine: What's going on Linds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lindsey is crying so hard it is hard to understand her.

Lindsey: Some guy came into Ashley's house. Her dad had, Ashley, her mom and I go and hide, but after about 30 minutes of fighting it went quiet, then all of a sudden we heard a gunshot. Her mom ran into the living room and saw her husband dead and the guy took off running. Please mom hurry.

Catherine: Ok baby we will be there soon.

Sh hung up the phone and told Gil what was going on. They left in a hurry and made to Ashley's in no time. On the way over there, Gil called the police. When they made it there Lindsey came running out to her mom crying. Ashley was walking out with her mom, both of them crying. Catherine was holding Lindsey tightly. She looked up and saw the other two coming out. Gil was looking for the police lights. The other women came over to Catherine. She let go over Lindsey and stood up. The mother was shaking violently, so Catherine grabbed her arm softly and walked her to the tail gate of the truck. Catherine jumped up and sat by Ashley's mom, she was rubbing her back trying to calm her down. When Ashley's mom saw the lights, she started to cry even harder. The police pulled up and saw the dist-rout women and walked over to her. Then Ashley called them over, so she could tell them what happened.


End file.
